Land of the Rising Moon
by WhenSnowMelts
Summary: When Hades of the underworld vows revenge upon Apollo and Artemis, and they all are reincarnated into the members of the zodiac and others, what will happen? ::Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, I do own Miss Moon:: Chapter 6 up!
1. Artemis' Return

Land of the Rising Moon

Hi there! My name is Sarah! I have another fan fiction. I was writing that with my friend Megan, but right now, I'm going solo. I had this really cool idea, but w/e continuing...

* * *

Artemis woke to a fresh feeling of a new day. Of course she was tired from her flight from Los Angeles. But, she had a long list of things to do, and number one... call Tohru Honda.

* * *

Tohru and the others were having breakfast. The day was normal, Shigure reading the paper, Yuki and Kyo quarreling over the tiniest thing, and Tohru, attempting to stop the fight. Then the phone rang.

"RING RIIING...RING RIIING..."

"I GOT IT!" Yuki and Kyo yelled, simultaneously crashing into each other. Shigure, giggling, stepped over the two boys and answered the phone.

"Hello, Sohma residence. Yes, she is here, hold on..." Shigure handed the phone to Tohru. "It's for you."

"For me?" she asked. Confused, she took the phone. "Hello?"

An energetic little girl's voice said, "Tohru!!! It's you!!!"

Confused, she asked, "Who is this, may I ask?"

"Huh? Silly you, have you forgotten who this is?"

"Ummm... I guess so..."

"It's me! Artemis! Your little sister!" the bouncy voice replied.

Tohru's face brightened. "Oh Artemis! Where are you?"

Artemis giggled into the phone, "Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. Don't worry, I'll see you very soon! Bye bye!" she hung up. Tohru looked at the phone. What did she mean she would find out soon. Then she got her answer...

* * *

Sarah: well, that's all. I don't feel like typing more, even though I have, like 3 chapter's worth right in front of me... literally. I have a noterbook and I already filled out 10 pages already... I need to get ready for school... latas! P.S. I will not updated until I get 5 reviews. 


	2. Reunion of Sisters, Meeting of Friends

Land of the Rising Moon

Reunion of Sisters, Meeting of Friends

Hey people! I accidentally forgot to put in the disclaimers... but im only putting it in once... I mean, if you know Fruits Basket, then you would know which parts I own and which parts belong to Natsuki Takaya! And by the way, all review responses will be at the end of the chapter... you're lucky I put this chapter out... I'm only doing this for one of my favorite authors, Haru And Kisa Lover... now onto the show!!!

* * *

last time, Tohru had just heard from her little sister, right? (I know its not a lot, but my friend convinced me to make it a little short...)

* * *

DING DONG!

"I've got it!" Tohru said. Tohru opened the door to find a girl standing by a limo, talking to the chauffeur. "Ummm... hello?"

The girl turned around to Tohru's voice. Tohru looked upon a girl a little younger than her. She had black hair with blue tips, in the same style as Kisa's hair. She was 5'3" and fit. She wore an orange baby tee, black baggy jeans, and a black mesh poncho. At the sight of Tohru, the girl gasped in delight and ran over to and hugged her.

"Sissy! Am I glad to see you! I missed you so much!"

* * *

Kyo and Yuki had heard Artemis call Tohru "sissy," but, not knowing it was Artemis, they assumed Hiro and Kisa has come for a visit. When they came to see them, the two boys found Tohru hugging a girl that looked a lot like Kisa.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF, KISA?!?!" Kyo yelled. Yuki did nothing but stare at the "Kisa clone."

Artemis looked over her sister's shoulder to find two people staring at her. One was a boy with fiery orange hair and wore loose, baggy clothes. She assumed he was the one yelling, from his expression of confusion. The other boy (Artemis could not tell if he was a boy or girl until she noticed his chest) had lavender hair and soft lavender eyes. She had finally learned what a "pretty boy" looked like. She eyed the carrot top, put on her most innocent yet devilish face, and asked, "Who's Kisa?"

Tohru stood up and said, "Yuki, Kyo, this is my adopted sister, Artemis. Artemis, these are my friends, Yuki and Kyo."

Artemis observed the two boys closely, and asked, "Don't you mean your boyfriends?"

Tohru blushed. "No, don't be silly."

Yuki ended his silence and asked, "Artemis, by any chance, is your last name Moon?"

"Yep!"

Kyo realized the point of that question. "I know! You're that American kid that went on international tour last year!"

"Are you a fan of mine?" Artemis teased.

"Uh... no... my girlfriend blabbers about you all the time..." Kyo blushed.

"Are you cheating on my sister? Or will I have to bleach your hair some more?"

"It's naturally this color!!!"

"Right... I believe you," Artemis sarcastically remarked. "I have to stay with Tohru because I'm taking a break from stardom and returning to school. It's stressful having to be home schooled... I mean! I'm staying if you have room of course..."

"Of course, Miss Moon, there's a room right next to Tohru's room you can stay in." Yuki said. "What year are you starting in school?"

"I'm in my first year of high school!"

"What? But you're so young! What are you, 13?" Kyo said surprisingly.

"Fifteen, actually. I know I look a lot younger than I am. But I am top of my classes!"

"Yuki," Tohru asked, "do you think you can get her a schedule to start school tomorrow?"

"Of course, Miss Honda. I'm pretty sure I can get that done. Of course, she wont have a uniform tomorrow, but we can get that straightened out in two days. She should just wear what she normally wears."

"Yay! I get to live with sissy!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Shigure!" Tohru called out, "I have a friend I'd like you to meet!"

* * *

Hey, I'm kinda tired to type now... next time, find out how Shigure makes a first impression on Artemis. And will she find out the curse??? Find out next time on... Land of the Rising Moon! (Kinda sounds like a TV show...)

* * *

Haru and Kisa Lover: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love Haru Oc pairings too.

Anya Shojo: Thank you! ( I like the name Sarah-chan... sounds cool!)

* * *

Please Review... I need at least 3 good ones before I update!!! see ya later! 


	3. Meeting a Perv

Land of the Rising Moon

Meeting a Perv

Hey people!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! I'm happy to bring chapter 3 of Land of the Rising moon! I'm really disappointed in everyone who read this and didn't review! I work hard on these! Well, enough stalling (I'm scared of mobs of angry readers), here's the next chapter!!!

* * *

Last time, we met Artemis and tohru was just about to introduce her to Shigure, right? Okay! Here we go!

* * *

"Oh! Shigure! I have a friend for you to meet!" Tohru called.

Shigure, hoping it was a pretty high school girl, bolted to the door, only to find a little girl that looked like Kisa.

"Why, hello little girl, what's you-"

Shigure was interrupted with a kick in the nose, knocking him over. He winced at the spunky little girl, who was glaring at him while he was holding his bleeding nose. "Don't ever call me little. You obnoxious perv," she muttered.

Kyo and Yuki were half holding from laughing out and half in awe. _This puny little runt knocked over a grown man!!! _Kyo thought. _Wow, where did she learn to do that so quickly? I've never seen anyone do a high kick so fast!_ Yuki thought.

"Eek!" Tohru squeaked. "Artemis, you know you shouldn't do that! Shigure, hold on! I'll get the first aid kit!" Tohru ran upstairs to her room.

"Well, I'm sorry," Shigure said, stuffing Kleenex up his nose. "I'm Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's cousin. And you are?"

"I'm Artemis Moon, Tohru's adopted sister," Artemis said.

"Ahhh, the rising star from America. Kyo's girlfriend's one of you biggest fans." Shigure said.

"Ah ha! I knew you were cheating on my sister! I'll get you for that!" she said, as she tried to pounce on Kyo. Kyo, not wanting to transform, dodged her attack. And Artemis landed on the floor.

"I am not cheating on your sister! God! When will you learn that?" Kyo yelled.

Shigure had to separate the two. "Well, I think that's enough fighting for one day, otherwise, my house will be destroyed." Artemis stopped and stubbornly plopped herself on the couch. "That's better now. So, why are you here, Artemis?"

"Can't I visit my only family?"

Shigure laughed nervously, as he didn't want to get hurt. And from her look, she really wanted to hurt someone. "He he...sorry..."

"Shigure! Are you okay?" Tohru asked. She came back from getting the kit from her room. "I'm so sorry. My sister is can be a little temperamental."

"Oh, I'm okay, I think it stopped bleeding." Shigure pulled out the tissues and discarded them into the kitchen trash can.

"Ummm..." Artemis spoke up, "is it okay if I stay here? I'm not allowed to stay with anyone except my legal guardian, Tohru."

"Of course Miss Moon," Yuki said. "I believe there's a room open next to Miss Honda's room. And there's a sliding door in between the rooms, so you can 'visit' each other when ever you want."

"Oh! Thank you so much! You wont regret it!" Artemis ran over to Yuki and gave him a big hug.

Everyone else screamed, "NOOOOO!!!!" and then.......

* * *

Haha! I put in a cliffie!!! I always wanted to put one in, but never found a good place to put it in! Will Artemis find out the secret (duh! Waddaya think?) And how will she react to it? Find out next time on....Land of the Rising Moon!!!

* * *

PS. R&R I really want at least one review! And I will only update if I get it!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! 


	4. Discovering a Secret

Land of the Rising Moon

Discovering a Secret

Hi everyone!!! I'm so sorry for the delay, but we just had three tests in a row, and they were big ones. And I have 2 convince Meggie-chan (Megan, for those Foreign Exchange readers) to write more of her YYH fanfic. Please review her's! She really needs fans!!! well, enough stalling, here's chapter 4!!!

* * *

last time.... 

"Of course Miss Moon," Yuki said. "I believe there's a room open next to Miss Honda's room. And there's a sliding door in between the rooms, so you can 'visit' each other when ever you want."

"Oh! Thank you so much! You wont regret it!" Artemis ran over to Yuki and gave him a big hug.

Everyone else screamed, "NOOOOO!!!!" and then.......

* * *

Nothing happened.

Yuki was still a human. Tohru gasped, seeing her sister didn't make Yuki transform. Kyo had his jaw open in awe. Shigure, however, had a concerned look. This was interesting. What would make this girl so special? Artemis hugged Yuki for a second, and brought her things up to her room.

"Wha-what happened? I don't understand," Tohru stuttered.

"I don't either, Miss Honda. Apparently, your sister is very special," said Yuki, still shocked from the hug. "We have to tell her about our curse, otherwise, she'll wonder why we don't hug anyone." Yuki started to go to her room, when Shigure blocked the staircase.

"I think we should wait until after dinner." He looked up the staircase, where she was singing along with a CD. "I think she wouldn't believe us. How often do you come across a cursed family?"

Tohru sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." she looked sad, then she remembered something. "Oh! I have to go back to the supermarket! We don't have enough food for five of us!!!"

"Actually, eight," Shigure corrected, "Haru, Momitchi, and Kagura are coming for dinner too, remember?"

"You're right! Yuki, can you come with me to the super market to get some more food?"

"Of course, Miss Honda."

* * *

After dinner (nothing happens, so im skipping it)

* * *

Artemis looked around in Shigure's office. The dinner was fun. Three of Yuki's and Kyo's cousins came. Kagura, Momiji, and Haru were so fun to play with. But, now they all were in the office. It seemed like they had to talk about something. "So, what's up?"

"Well," Shigure said, uneasily, "we Sohmas have been cursed for many generations. Whenever we are under a lot of stress, or hugged by someone of the opposite gender, we transform into an animal of the zodiac, or the cat. So, we told you this to find out why Yuki didn't transform."

"I don't believe you. I bet you're all making this up," she scowled. "If it's true, then prove it."

Yuki motioned to Tohru. Nervously, she walked over to each of the boys, and hugged them one by one. After each hug, they disappeared on a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of them was a rat, dog, cat, bunny, and cow. Artemis stared in awe, as the began to talk.

The cat, had Kyo's voice. "Believe us now?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Well, I guess my secret's out now..."

* * *

yep! Didn't expect that, huh? But... what exactly is her secret? And how does it let her hug the Sohmas? All next on Land of the Rising Moon!!! 


	5. Discovering a Secret: Part Two

Land of the Rising Moon

Discovering a Secret: Part 2

Sarah: Hiya! I'm so happy for all the reviews! I'm so sorry bout taking forever for putting up this chapter, especially with that cliffhanger. But, my mom just went to Vietnam, and wont be back for a month, so we had a lot of packing to do..... well, enough bout my boring life, here's the next chappie!(o yea, and I'm soooo sorry for every single mistake in my fanfics!!!)

**_

* * *

_**

Last time...

Yuki motioned to Tohru. Nervously, she walked over to each of the boys, and hugged them one by one. After each hug, they disappeared on a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of them was a rat, dog, cat, bunny, and cow. Artemis stared in awe, as they began to talk.

The cat, had Kyo's voice. "Believe us now?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Well, I guess my secret's out now..."

**_

* * *

_**

"My body is a vessel for two spirits," she said bluntly.

The others just stared at her like she made that up. It definitely sounded like that, what with the countless anime shows everyone watches.

"I d-don't understand Artemis.... what are you talking about?" Tohru stuttered.

"It's kinda like that Yugi-oh show....one spirit is mine, Artemis Moon. The other is the spirit of Artemis, Greek goddess of the night." Artemis explained.

Momiji perked up, "Ooh! So, do you have any cool powers?"

Artemis smiled, "Yep! I can......ummm.... read minds....healing....levitation...making light in the dark....and I can purify anything I touch! Really good for camping water!" She giggled. "Ohhhh.......maybe that's why I can hug you guys......" She drifted off into thought.

"_Wow..."_ Tohru thought. _"And she never told me this...EEK! What if she thinks I'm not a good sister? Maybe that's why she didn't tell me!"_

"_No... that's not why....." _

Tohru screamed at the voice inside her mind. She scared everyone with her scream. Yuki and Kyo came running down and everyone else looked over the couch to see what was wrong. She didn't want to worry them so she ran into the kitchen, muttering something about dishes.

* * *

Tohru scrubbed the dishes with such force, the sponge started making scratches in the china. Artemis skipped up to her sister, poking her in the side. "Hiya!" 

"Eep!" Tohru laughed. She flicked water at Artemis. She responded with the funniest "roar" ever.

"RAWR!!!! FEAR ME AND MY RAWR!!!......" she paused for a second, but then started to dry the dishes. "You were scared when you thought I didn't think you were a good sister, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was really worried tha-" Tohru stopped. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"That was my voice in your head. I can hear your thoughts if I want to. And sometimes, I can talk to you in your mind."

"Oh..."

"I'm gonna go bring my things upstairs, then I'm going to bed!" she skipped out to the living room. "Good night Sissy!"

**_

* * *

_**

She levitated her luggage into her dark room. She needed the light, but she couldn't find it. Sighing, she concentrated her energy into her hand as a glowing orb grew in her hand. When it got to the size of a tennis ball, she laid the orb on her night stand as she dressed into her pyjamas of moons and stars. She took the orb into her hand once more and opened the window. When she blew on the orb, it dissolved into the night sky. She looked up into the sky. Tomorrow was gonna be a full moon.

"I know you're here, dear brother. Please keep your promise and help me on this mission our father left for us." She closed the window, and went to her bed and fell asleep.

Dream

_Artemis woke and found herself in a forest clearing. She knew this place. She ran over to a pond, where she found silver wolves playing beside it. And with them was a beautiful lady, with a flowing silver kimono. Her light blonde hair was tied in a loose bun. The woman turned, showing her smile. "Hello Artemis."_

_Artemis ran over to hug the lady. "Hiya Artemis! Does the goddess need anything?" the girl asked._

_The goddess chuckled. "Oh, Artemis, you don't have to be my servant! And besides, you can just call me Missy."_

_Artemis laughed, "Oh fine, I will. Well, I found my sister! And I met the friends she told me about! And they are cursed. I wish I could get rid of their curse for them... I think my sister really cares for them....."_

"_Yes....she really cares for everyone that she comes across, even one of evil plans."_

"_Well, why am I here this time? Do I get more powers now?"_

"_In a way, yes... but before I do tell you, I have exciting news!"_

"_Yay! Is the sky falling?"_

_The goddess laughed at the joke, "No, I don't think Atlas is dead yet...well, I have just figured out that more gods and goddesses are going to help my brother and I in our battle against Hades. So, in order to help finding the other gods, im giving you two new powers. First, I'll let you have the ability to look into other people's souls. And on the full moon, you will turn into my image. Luckily, tomorrow's a Saturday, so no one else will see you."_

"_Wait, so on a full moon, I'll wake up to look like you?"_

"_Yes, so, you might want to find some clothes that will fit me... good thing your pyjamas are big... but you might want to borrow some of Tohru's clothes....."_

"_NO WAY! I DON'T WANNA WEAR A DRESS!!!" Artemis whined._

"_Oh I just remembered.... your spirit won't be in control of the body. Mine will, so 'you' will be wearing a dress."_

"_WHAT!!! NO FAIR!" Artemis started chasing her, but then she disappeared. Instead, she found herself on a farm, with duck running everywhere. Ducks......Artemis's favorite animal._

"_DUCKIES!!!! YAY!!!!" she started chasing the ducks, but when she touched one, it dissappeared in a puff of smoke, like the Sohmas did. When she caught the last one, she fell into the darkness..._

Dream

Artemis woke up......and found herself slightly taller. She wasn't in control of her body anymore. It as under the power of the goddess Artemis.

**_

* * *

_**

Sarah: well, I finally typed up the next chapter! I kinda changed the story a little..... but whatever! I'll worry about it later!

**_

* * *

_**

Reviews!!

**_

* * *

_**

Sami the archangel: Sorry I take so long, but I do have a life other then this... (I wish school didn't exist and we knew everything we need to)

anime-fan993: I'm so sorry they're so short! But I have really big handwriting, and when I type it up, well, I don't notice how long it is...

Bitemebiatch: yeah, but they would want to know why they don't transform, and it won't make sense if they don't tell her

Haru and Kisa Lover: yay! I feel so happy! Do you think you can read my other fan fic? Its really funny (Foreign Exchange)

BG: yay! I always love a new fan! Thanks for reviewing!

**_

* * *

_**

Please R&R!!! the more that come in, the earlier the next one comes out! :-D


	6. Freedom for a Day

Land of the Rising Moon

Freedom For a Day

Sarah: HIYA!I'm sick today, so you guys are lucky, becauseI have nothing else to do.(Okay, this is gonna be in the goddess's point of view. Everything the kid Artemis is thinking looks like **_this_**.)

* * *

Last time...

Artemis woke up...and found herself slightly taller. She wasn't in control of her body anymore. It as under the power of the goddess Artemis.

* * *

The goddess's point of view

* * *

I haven't felt so free in such a long time. I looked down at the pyjamas I was wearing.

_Why does she wear these things...?_

_**Hey! Don't diss my style! All you wear are kimonos!**_

_Well, if you were stuck in a mind with no malls, you would be wearing the same thing everyday too. _

I started to ignore her, when I tried to find some, well, larger clothes. All I found was some extra large t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants.

_I guess this will do for now._

I slipped into the clothes, and I went out into the hallway, and tried to find Tohru's room. I guessed her room was the one right next to mine, and of course, I was right. I tried talking to her telepathically.

_Miss Honda? Miss Honda?_

Apparently, she was in deep sleep. I tip-toed over to her bed, and shook her lightly. Her eyes slowly opened, and when she saw me, she sat upright, about to scream.

_Calm down! It's me! Artemis!_

Tohru stared in awe, looking at me like I was a ghost. Well, if your little sister grew 5 years and had blonde hair, you would be scared too. I don't like awkward silences, so I decided to start explaining.

"Well," I started off, "I'm not exactly Artemis. I mean, my name is Artemis, but I'm not your sister. She's still here, but this is part of our curse."

"Wait," Tohru interrupted. "**Our** curse?"

"Oh yes. I'm the other spirit that shares your sister's body. I'm the goddess Artemis."

Tohru gasped. She got off the bed and dropped to the ground, bowing to me.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Tohru whispered.

"Don't worry, you don't have to treat me like my father Zeus. Well, about the curse...on every full moon, you sister's body becomes mine. Kind of like giving the controller to someone else. Now, for this one day, I can be me. Your sister can talk to me, but can't control anything I do. Which reminds me, do you have anything that might fit me? This was all I could find in your sister's closet."

Tohru's face lightened up, knowing she hadn't done anything to offend me. We found this nice outfit. It was a pink dress that went down to the ankles, and on top, I had this cute little brown hoodie with cat ears on it! It was seven in the morning, so we headed down to the kitchen. We found a boy with orange hair eating riceballs, a guy at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, and a boy with purple hair half asleep on the kitchen table.

"Oh!" Tohru said. "Good morning everyone!" She started on the breakfast as everyone stared at me. I kind of don't like being in the center of attention. "Hi, everyone..."

The boy with orange hair looked over at me, swallowed at me and scowled, "Who the hell are you?"

I sat down and explained who I was. I also learned the orange headed boy is Kyo, the purple head is Yuki, and the other guy is Shigure. They were almost as surprised as Tohru was when I explained the curse.

"So," Yuki said, "you're the goddess Artemis?"

"Yes."

"What's the point of coming out once a month?" Kyo scowled.

"Well, I could trap you into Yuki's body... then you would know why," I explained. Kyo and Yuki's face paled as I made the remark. Kyo instantly shut up, and I helped Tohru start lunch. She was almost done, so I decided to walk into the woods. It was awfully similar to the one in Artemis's mind. I thought about the people I had just met. That Yuki boy had definitely caught my eye. His eyes held pain, yet he managed to smile. Maybe it's the works of that Tohru Honda. And Kyo was a lot like that Yuki, except he seemed more straight foward about his feelings. Shigure seemed just weird. As she walked, she came across a small garden. She loved gardening, and was quite good at it. She found a trowel, and in her hand, formed some seeds. She dug near the little garden, forming one of her own. She planted the seeds, and watered them. As she was about to leave, she saw Yuki coming into the little clearing.

"Yuki?"

"Miss? I didn't expect you to be here." Yuki said, surprised. "How did you become so dirty?"

I looked down at myself. I had gotten Tohru's dress all muddy. Then I saw him crouch down and started to weed the garden. "Oh! Is this you garden here? It's very lovely." I commented.

Yuki smiled. "Yes, this is my garden. Miss Honda usually makes our dinners from these vegetables." he noticed the little patch of dirt nearby. "Is this yours?"

"Yes. I love to grow flowers. I just planted some roses. After all, it's almost Valentine's Day. I'm sure that the little Artemis would love to grow flowers rather than go out and buy them."

Yuki smiled and started picking strawberries, and I left. I decided to hang out with Kyo. I found him on the roof, sleeping. He looked so peaceful. But, I love a little action in my life. I sneaked over to him, and right into his ear, I yelled. "HIYA!" He jumped so high, and rolled off the roof. I was laughing hysterically, until I saw him on the floor. "OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"You people need more action in your lives. I decided to help."

"You little brat!"

"Ahem, if I'm not mistaken, I'm taller than you."

"All right! Bring it on, you bitch!"

He got into a fighting position, and I followed suit. He made the first move, going headfirst into a punch. I sighed, and I dodged, and as he lost his balance, I took the moment to high kick him into a tree.

"Don't ever call me a bitch, bastard."

I ran off into the woods, running as fast as I could. After about a minute, I stopped. Why was I running away? This was the only family Artemis had. We had a mission here. I sat on a rock, and thought about them. They were cursed. So was I. Why did we act so different around each other? I never thought there was another family cursed like me and Artemis and my fellow gods. I walked back. I wanted to know more about them. They must have felt so misunderstood. They have to hide their feelings so they don't hurt other people. I came back to the house, and I saw a little boy, about 10, with pretty blonde hair.

"Hi there, little boy! What's your name?"

He turned around, and smiled, "Momiji Sohma! What's your name?"

I was surprised. Another Sohma? Maybe he's cursed too. "My name's Artemis. Nice to meet you Momiji."

"Do you know where Tohru is?"

"Yes, I think she's at home. Would you like to walk with me there? I'm going back."

"Okay!"

We walked back together. Apparently, he was part of the zodiac. He was the rabbit. And he wasn't 10. He was 16! And he started ranting about something. Then I had an idea! What if he's one of the vessels? He could be carrying one of the gods! I interrupted him. "Momiji, can you sit down for a sec?"

"Sure!" We both sat down.

"Now, look right into my eyes." We stared into each other for a while. I looked into his mind. And I found a cloud with another person sitting on it. I telepathically spoke to the other person.

_Hi there!_

The person turned around. He wore a pure white tunic, and what caught my eye was his sandals. They had the most beautiful golden wings attached to them. He also had a helmet with the wings on them too.

_Are you Hermes?_

He nodded. I became overjoyed. I went back to reality, and Momiji was still staring at me. I got up, and we both continued to the house. When we got there, Momiji ran over to Tohru, while I went up into my room. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of stew on the stove. It was late. Looking into Momiji's soul took a lot of energy. I went downstairs, to find everyone already eating. Momiji was still here, bugging Kyo to no end.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Oh, yes," I replied. "I had a long run today. I ran into Momiji on the way."

Momiji, hearing his name, stopped annoying Kyo to talk. "Yep! And right before we got home, we had a staring contest!"

The others stared at me, in an odd way. "Ummm... I think I can explain later. Well, Artemis is. I'm going to bed after dinner and an hour of games." She sat down at the table, and served herself some soup.

* * *

After playing Monopoly with the others, she went back into her room, and changed into something loose. She decided to play with her magic for a little while. She formed a blue ball of light. And as soon as it grew to the size of a soccer ball, she placed it in the middle of the room. She formed a sword in her hands, almost as tall as Momiji, and pierced the ball of light. The light turned into a million shards of blue tinted glass. She summoned them all into the air and lined them up into a circle. She said something, and when she finished her incantation, the glass shards had become a beaded necklace, with round, smoothed out beads. She lay the necklace on the night stand, and went to sleep, knowing her first day of freedom was over.

* * *

Sarah: YAY! I ACTUALLY FINISHED! I mean, I had a MAJOR writer's block, and couldn't figure out how to finish the chapter for a long time. And I wanna say hi to Haru and Kisa Lover and Sami the archangel. They're my fav readers for this series! (only because they review!) Bye bye! Maybe I can finish the next chapter today! 


End file.
